Kau Bukan Ilusi
by Jita Yamanaka
Summary: Dan ternyata kau benar-benar pergi... tanpaku, tanpanya, dan tanpa mereka semua. Meninggalkan sebuah guild yang membesarkanmu untuk mengarungi duniamu sendiri. a friendship of Natsu and Gray Fairy Tail fanfiction... No YAOI. Slight GrayxLucy.


Kau Bukan Ilusi, a friendship of Natsu and Gray Fairy Tail fanfiction...

Summary: Dan ternyata kau benar-benar pergi... tanpaku, tanpanya, dan tanpa mereka semua. Meninggalkan sebuah _guild_ yang membesarkanmu untuk mengarungi duniamu sendiri. No YAOI. Slight GrayxLucy.

.

* * *

Kau Bukan Ilusi

Gray x Natsu Fairy Tail Fanfiction

.

**_Fairy Tail and all of characters belongs to Hiro Mashima_**

.

.

**_It's possible to_**: Typo[s], kesalahan EYD, alur terlalu cepat, dll.  
.

.

**_Just enjoy it!_**

.

.

* * *

Pagi cerah di Magnolia, awan-awan gelap perlahan terkikis oleh birunya lelangitan yang dihiasi gumpalan awan yang silih menampakkan diri dan kemudian saling bertautan… kicauan burung gereja yang mendarat di permukaan serta langkahan kaki para penduduk Magnolia yang hendak memulai aktivitasnya turut menghiasi indahnya minggu pagi ini. Tawa riang anak-anak kecil pun mulai terdengar di tengah kesibukan para orang dewasa, seolah tak mau menyia-nyiakan hari liburnya untuk bermain bersama teman.  
Namun tampaknya kecerahan pagi ini tak berdampak sedikitpun untuk pemuda berambut merah jambu yang sekarang masih asik memejamkan mata sembari menutupi tubuhnya dengan sehelai selimut tipis.

"Natcuuu… bangun Natcu!" Seru kucing imut berwarna biru muda yang terlihat sangat lucu itu sembari menarik-narik selimut yang masih setia menutupi tubuh rekannya.

"Hmmm… menyingkirlah, Happy! Nyem… nyem…." Jawab _dragon slayer_ berambut _pink_ pucat itu setengah sadar, ia mendorong Happy untuk menjauh kemudian kembali merapikan posisi tidurnya.

Happy terjatuh dari tempat tidur, raut wajahnya nampak kesal akibat kelakuan rekannya ini. Sudah satu bulan sejak kejadian yang membuat Natsu _badmood_ itu dirinya dan Natsu tidak singgah ke _guild _Fairy Tail untuk mengambil pekerjaan… alhasil Happy terpaksa merasakan tidak enaknya menjadi kucing jalanan yang harus mencari makan kesana kemari sendiri, untung saja Mirajane masih sering membuatkannya makanan, sehingga ia hanya perlu pergi ke _guild_ Fairy Tail secara diam-diam ketika Natsu tertidur.

.

.

_**#Flashback **_

_"Selamat ya, Juvia-__**chan**__…! Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya!"_

_"Akhirnya kau berhasil mendapatkannya, Juvi-__**chan**__!"_

_"Jaga Juvia baik-baik ya! Akan kulelehkan seluruh sihir es dalam tubuhmu jika aku sampai mendapati Juvia kembali ke guild dan berkeluh kesah tentang penderitaannya selama berumah tangga denganmu! Haha…."_

_"Kau mengerikan, Natsu!"_

_"Hahaha…"_

_Tawa para anggota __**guild **__Fairy Tail yang tengan bersuka cita terdengar begitu ceria ditengah hari bahagia Juvia yang baru saja dipersunting oleh pria pengguna sihir es yang beberapa bulan ini sudah menjalani hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar hubungan pertemanan dengannya._

_"Selamat ya, Juvia. Semoga kau bahagia…." Ucap lelaki berambut biru dongker itu sembari menjabat tangan sang mage air, sementara Juvia hanya menganggukan kepala dan menampakan senyuman setengah ragu di bibirnya._

_"Sudah, sudah! Jangan terlalu lama menjabat tangan Juvia-__**chan**__'ku, Gray!" Ucap pria yang berdiri di samping Juvia sembari melepaskan tangan Gray yang semula saling berjabatan dengan tangan Juvia._

_"__**Yare**__, kau tak perlu ketakutan begitu… aku hanya ingin memberikan semangat padanya… lagipula kami sudah melewatkan banyak waktu bersama, dan sekarang kau akan membawanya pergi dari guild…." Kata Gray sembari berseringai pada teman seperguruannya itu._

_Gray lega, akhirnya Juvia sudah bisa melupakan rasa cinta terhadapnya dan mulai membuka hatinya untuk Lyon yang memang sudah mencintainya sejak lama. Gray merasa tidak bisa membiarkan Juvia terus menerus menantikan balasan cinta dari hatinya. Bukannya Gray tega terhadap Juvia, hanya saja sudah terlampau sering dirinya mencoba untuk membalas perasaan Juvia dan coba untuk memberikan perhatian lebih pada gadis itu, namun hatinya tetap tak bisa… Gray hanya mencintai satu gadis, gadis yang malah mencintai pria lain selain dirinya._

_Juvia akhirnya pergi meninggalkan __**guild**__ Fairy Tail untuk bergabung bersama Lamia Scale, __**guild**__ tempat Lyon bergabung sebagai anggota._

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

_"__**Ohayou, minna-san**__…!" Sapa Lucy pada seluruh anggota Fairy Tail begitu ia memasuki pintu __**guild**__ bersama Gray yang setia menggandeng tangannya._

_"__**Ohayou**__, Lu-__**chan**__… kalian tampak makin serasi!" Goda Levy._

_"Ah benar, kalian tampak semakin serasi… Lucy-__**chan**__, Gray…." Tambah Mirajane yang tengah sibuk membersihkan gelas-gelas._

_"Ahh Levy-__**chan**__ dan Mira-__**san**__ bisa saja… aku jadi malu…." Tukas Lucy yang pipinya mulai memerah bagai daging buah semangka yang sudah matang dan siap santap._

_Gray menggeserkan kursi bar untuk Lucy, lalu Lucy duduk diatasnya. Gray meminta izin kepada Lucy untuk melihat papan pekerjaan lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk kemudian mencari pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya dan Lucy, sementara Lucy hanya duduk di bar dan sibuk menjadi bahan olokan Mirajane, Lisana, Levy, serta Cana. Mereka sibuk menggodai Lucy yang akhirnya bisa mendapatkan hati lelaki yang sudah lama ia sukai itu, dan Lucy terlihat pasrah… ia hanya bisa menahan malu sembari memperhatikan Gray yang tengah sibuk melihat-lihat papan pekerjaan.  
Kemarin Gray berjanji untuk mengajak Lucy melakukan pekerjaan bersama karena Lucy sangat menginginkan hal itu, hal yang menurutnya akan menjadi satu hal paling romantis seumur hidupnya._

_Pintu __**guild**__ kembali terbuka, menampakan sesosok __**dragon slayer**__ pengendali api dengan seekor kucing berwarna biru yang berdiri disampingnya. Natsu dan Happy, mereka baru saja pulang setelah menjalankan misi hanya berdua, tanpa mengajak Lucy, Gray, ataupun Erza. Natsu segera memberikan salam pada seluruh orang yang ada di guild dan kemudian melangkah masuk lalu menghampiri sosok Lucy._

_"Hoy, Lucy! Perjalananku dan Happy kali ini sangat menyenangkan… sayang sekali kau tak ikut!" Katanya pada gadis berambut __**blonde**__ dan bertubuh seksi itu._

_"Hm? Benarkah, Natsu?" Jawabnya._

_"Tentu saja! Ayo sekarang kita memilih pekerjaan dan berangkat bersama!" Ajak Natsu sembari memegang tangan Lucy untuk segera bangun dari duduknya._

_"Hm?" Lucy bingung. Satu sisi ia tak ingin membuat Natsu kecewa, tapi di sisi lain ia tak bisa menerima ajakan Natsu karena ia sudah ada janji untuk pergi bersama Gray._

_"Tidak bisa, ia akan pergi bersamaku." Tukas Gray sembari menghampiri mereka lalu melepaskan genggaman tanga Natsu di tangan Lucy._

_"He? Sejak kapan kau mengatur-ngatur Lucy? Dia adalah partnerku juga!" Kata Natsu tidak terima._

_"Dia wanitaku, dia hanya boleh pergi bersamaku…." Balas Gray sembari berseringai._

_"__**Nani**__?"_

_Beberapa hari setelah pesta pernikahan Juvia, Natsu dan Happy pergi untuk menjalankan sebuah misi dari klien dengan imbalan 500.000 permata selama tiga minggu penuh. Baru seminggu setelah kepergian Natsu, Gray dan Lucy memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja… alhasil, Natsu tidak mengetahui perihal hubungan mereka itu._

_"Mereka sudah berpacaran dua minggu yang lalu, Natsu…." Kata Mirajane, mencoba membuat Natsu memahami kata-kata Gray._

_"Apa?! Yang benar saja, Gray!" Bentak Natsu yang emosi dan spontan menarik kerah baju Gray, Gray hanya berseringai._

_"Kenapa kau begitu marah, Natsu?" Tanya Cana yang mencoba melerai mereka, sementara Erza yang biasanya melerai mereka hanya terduduk diam… ia tahu betul mengapa Natsu seperti itu, dan ia tak mau terlalu ikut campur dalam masalah seperti ini._

_"Lepaskan aku, Cana! Dia pasti hanya menjadikan Lucy sebagai pelarian setelah ia ditinggal Juvia… makanya aku tak terima!" Ucap Natsu sembari mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Cana di bahunya._

_"Sejak kapan aku cinta pada Juvia sampai-sampai aku sefrustasi itu ditinggalkannya lalu menjadikan Lucy sebagai pelarian?" Tanya Gray santai._

_"Lucy, apakah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Gray pada sosok Lucy yang sedang bingung harus bersikap seperti apa._

_"Hng? T-tentu saja, Gray… bahkan Levy-__**chan**__, Mira-__**san**__, Erza, dan Cana juga tahu itu." Jawabnya. Jawabannya itu membuat Natsu sedikit mengendurkan perlawanannya terhadap genggaman tangan Cana._

_"Apakah selama dua minggu ini kau merasa aku hanya menjadikan kau pelarian?" Tanya Gray, lagi._

_Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-aku selalu merasa Gray-__**kun**__ mencintaiku dengan tulus, G-Gray-__**kun**__ selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik." Bantah Lucy._

_"Lepaskan dia, Cana… dan kalian berdua, selesaikan masalah kalian di luar __**guild**__. Kalian membuat keributan di __**guild**__ hanya karena masalah pribadi, melibatkan orang-orang yang tak tahu apa-apa dalam masalah kalian. Dewasalah…." Ucap Erza tanpa membalikan badan ke arah mereka._

_"Baiklah… selesaikan masalah kita diluar, Natsu." Kata Gray._

_"Tch." Decih Natsu kesal dengan tampang Gray yang santai seolah tidak ada masalah diantara mereka._

_"Tunggu disini, __**hime**__. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini berdua dengannya… tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja… aku janji padamu." Ucap Gray yang kemudian mengecup kening Lucy dengan hangat, mencoba menenangkan perasaan kekasihnya itu._

_"Hai'…." Jawab Lucy singkat._

_"Gadis pintar…." Kata Gray sembari mengelus pipi Lucy dan memberikannya senyuman hangat, kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki keluar __**guild**__ diikuti Natsu di belakangnya._

_"Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja…." Kata Mirajane diikuti anggukan para anggota __**guild**__ yang lain._

_._

* * *

_Gray terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari __**guild**__ ke arah hutan, sementara Natsu hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Tak ada suara lain selain suara langkah kaki mereka dan suara rumput-rumput yang terinjak, kedua mulut mereka sama-sama bungkam, tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.  
Gray menghentikan langkahnya di dekat danau, kemudian membalikan badannya ke arah Natsu. Natsu terdiam, menatap mata pria di hadapannya itu lekat-lekat._

_**Buagh!**_

_Sebuah pukulan dari kepalan tangan Natsu mendarat di pipi kanan Gray._

_"Teruskan sampai kau puas." Ucap Gray sembari mengusap pinggiran bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah._

_"Kenapa kau memacarinya!" Bentak Natsu sembari memukul pipi kiri Gray._

_"Padahal kau tahu aku mencintainya!"_

_"Aku mengatakan hal itu padamu beberapa hari sebelum aku pergi!"_

_"Bahkan aku sudah mengatakan padamu aku akan memacarinya setelah aku pulang dari misiku, "_

_"Kenapa?!"_

_"Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu untuk menjaga Lucy hingga aku pulang?!"_

_Natsu tak henti-henti memukuli pipi Gray secara bergantian, sementara Gray hanya diam._

_"Jawab aku!"_

_**Brakk!**_

_Pukulan terakhir Natsu berhasil membuat Gray tersungkur._

_"Tch… aku hanya berjanji untuk menjaganya, bukan untuk tidak memacarinya… dan aku memang benar-benar menjaganya." Ucap Gray singkat._

_"Bajingan!" Bentak Natsu yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya yang penuh luka memar di wajahnya._

_Sejak saat itu hubungan Natsu dan Gray benar-benar bagaikan es dan api yang tak mungkin bisa disatukan dalam satu wadah, dan Natsu memutuskan untuk menghindari bertemu dengannya dan juga Lucy, gadis yang ia cintai. _

_Terlintas sebuah penyesalan di hati Natsu, mengapa ia begitu terlambat menyadari perasaannya terhadap Lucy… mengapa ia tak langsung menyatakan perasaannya pada lucy begitu ia sadar akan hal itu… dan lebih bodohnya, mengapa ia menyia-nyiakan perasaan cinta Lucy padanya, ia terlalu bodoh tak menyadari hal itu sejak lama hingga ia harus mengetahui semua itu dari Levy beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah Lucy memalingkan perasaan cintanya pada Gray karena ia merasa Natsu tak bisa memberinya sebuah kepastian._

_**#Flashback end**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Natcu! Kau tak hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan menyendiri dan menjauh dari _guild_… kau juga menyiksaku! Jangan hanya memikirkan perasaanmu saja, pikirkan juga master, aku, Lucy, Erza, dan anggota Fairy Tail yang lain! Sikapmu yang seperti ini menimbulkan keanehan di _guild_ Fairy Tail! _Guild_ yang selama ini kita banggakan." Ucap Happy dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Natsu yang sedang berbaring membelakangi Happy membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Aku sakit jika harus melihat Lucy dan Gray, Happy…." Jawab Natsu pelan.

"Dan aku lebih sakit melihatmu seperti ini… aku mohon, Natcu…." Happy mencoba untuk menahan tangis.

"Pergilah ke _guild_ dan tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku salah telah memaksamu untuk mengikuti mauku… bergabunglah kembali dengan _guild_." Natsu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan kemudian menatap Happy yang sudah tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Natcu… tidak kah kau ingat janji kita untuk tetap bersama di Fairy Tail…?"

"Bukankah kau masih belum bisa mengalahkan Gildarts dan Laxus?"

"Kita juga belum menemukan Igneel…,"

"Natcuu…" Happy menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mata kirinya.

"Aku mohon, Natcuu." Kucing jantan yang dibesarkan dari kecil oleh Natsu di Fairy Tail itu mati-matian manahan tangis.

Natsu bangun dan kemudian membawa Happy ke pangkuannya. "Baiklah… kita akan kembali. Demi kau dan anggota _guild_ yang lain." Natsu mencoba menghibur Happy sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Natcuu..." Rintih Happy.

"Hmm, sudahlah… tak perlu bersedih begitu, jelek."

"Natcuuu…." Rintih Happy, lagi.

Natsu hanya diam dan mengelus punggung kucingnya yang sedang bersikap manja itu.

"Natcuuu… hiks."

"Kenapa kau masih menangis, Happy? Aku sudah berjanji kita akan kembali ke guild, kan? Sudahlah…." Tanya Natsu sembari mengeratkan pelukannya lagi.

"Iie, bukan itu… hiks." Jawab Happy.

"Lalu?"

"Kapan terakhir kau mandi? Badanmu bau sekali… dan kau malah semakin mendekatkan wajahku ke ketiakmu… hiks." Jawab Happy polos.

Natsu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan mengendus-ngendus badannya yang sudah satu bulan tak terkena air… Happy benar, baunya benar-benar tidak enak. Natsu memutuskan untuk mandi.

Setelah mandi, Happy dan Natsu merapikan rumah mereka yang sangat berantakan seperti pasar yang baru saja terkena angin puting beliung. Sesekali mereka bercanda tawa, hal yang rasanya sudah lama tak mereka lakukan… Natsu beruntung mempunyai rekan seperti Happy yang bisa mengembalikan semangatnya untuk kembali menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang _dragon slayer_ yang bergabung dengan _guild_ Fairy Tail.

.

_**Tok… tok… tok…!**_

_**.  
**_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Natsu. Natsu segera membukakan pintu diikuti dengan Happy yang bertengger di atas kepalanya.

Mata Natsu membelalak ketika ia melihat sosok yang tampak di hadapannya ketika pintu telah terbuka, senyum di wajahnya kembali memudar….

"Gomen, Natsu. Aku tahu kedatanganku pasti mengganggumu… tapi aku merindukanmu, dan aku harus bicara denganmu." Tukas Gray sembari menahan pintu yang hendak ditutup lagi oleh sang pemilik rumah.

Akhirnya Natsu membuka pintu rumahnya lagi, atas permintaan Happy. Natsu mendengarkan apa yang ingin Gray bicarakan dengannya. Gray mengajak Natsu untuk pergi ke danau di tengah hutan yang menjadi tempat terakhir mereka bertemu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Gray berjanji ini akan menjadi kali terakhir Natsu dan dirinya saling bertemu, ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting untuk terakhir kalinya. Natsu akhirnya menyetujui permintaannya dan meminta Gray pergi duluan karena ia harus berbicara dengan Happy.

Natsu membawa Happy masuk ke rumah setelah Gray bergegas ke hutan duluan. "Kau tunggu disini, Happy. Kita akan pergi ke _guild_ bersama-sama saat nanti aku kembali. Oke?"

"Aye, Sir! Tapi Natcu… tidakkah kau merasa dia agak aneh?" Bisik Happy.

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi." Jawab Natsu yang kemudian segera berlari menyusul Gray.

* * *

.

Kau Bukan Ilusi

a Gray x Natsu friendship fanfiction

.

* * *

Bagai berdejavu, Natsu berjalan di belakang Gray di hutan. Hening… tak ada suara apapun selain suara langkahan kaki mereka dan suara rerumputan yang mereka injak… bedanya hanya ada suara kicauan burung yang menemani langkah kedua pemuda yang bibirnya sama-sama bungkam itu.

Gray menghentikan langkahnya kemudian duduk di pinggiran danau, mengambil beberapa batu kerikil kemudian melemparkannya ke danau satu per satu. Natsu duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku baru saja pulang menjalankan misi bersama Erza, sebuah misi _rank_ S… dan ini adalah misi terakhir yang aku jalani di Fairy Tail. " Gray memberi jeda. "Aku akan keluar dari guild, untuk selamanya…." Ucap Gray yang masih asik melemparkan batu kerikil ke danau.

Natsu membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Gray. Selama ini ia berpikir Gray bahagia dengan Lucy dan kebersamaannya dengan anggota _guild_ yang lain. Ia tak bisa mengerti apa alasan Gray untuk keluar dari _guild_.

"Aku mencintai _guild_… aku mencintai Fairy Tail… Aku mencintai Erza, Lucy, Happy, Juvia, serta anggota _guild_ lainnya…."

"Aku juga mencintaimu sebagai sahabat kecilku, Natsu…." Tambah Gray.

_**Pluk!**_

Sebuah kerikil melesat dari tangan Natsu, menciptakan gelombang kecil. Seekor kodok yang semula tengah berdiri di atas teratai melompat ke dalam air.

"Lalu untuk apa kau keluar? Hanya karena masalah percintaan seperti ini kau ingin pergi dari _guild_ yang telah membesarkanmu? Aku hanya butuh waktu menyendiri, tak berniat untuk benar-benar pergi dari _guild_… jadi kau tak perlu-"

"Bukan itu, " Gray memotong perkataan Natsu, "aku hanya merasa aku harus keluar dari _guild_… aku harus mengarungi duniaku sendiri… setiap manusia akan ada dalam keadaan sepertiku, di mana kita diharuskan pergi sendiri, tanpa seorang teman pun."

Natsu melemparkan kerikil berukuran besar ke danau. "Omong kosong," Natsu menyeringai. "kita adalah Fairy Tail… di mana pun kita berada, kemana pun kita pergi… kita pasti membutuhkan satu sama lain, Gray."

"Kau hanya belum mengerti, Natsu… dan keputusanku sudah bulat. Untuk inilah aku merasa harus berbicara denganmu untuk meluruskan masalah yang ada di antara kita beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Aku sudah melupakannya." Jawab Natsu.

"Tapi aku belum. Aku ingin semuanya selesai, dan aku baru bisa tenang."

Hening sejenak, Natsu dan Gray berhenti melemparkan batu ke danau.

Gray kembali mengeluarkan suara, "Kau tahu… saat kau sadar kau mencintai Lucy, ia sudah mencintaiku."

"Ya. Aku tahu itu dari Levy."

"Dan apakah kau tahu, hal semacam itu terjadi padaku. Aku menyukai Lisanna sejak kita masih anak-anak, perasaan itu masih ada hingga Lisanna kembali dari Edolas. Tapi aku sadar, hatinya bukanlah untukku. Dirimu… hanya dirimulah yang dia pikirkan… hanya bersamamulah ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya sedari dulu. Namun semuanya bukan masalah bagiku… kebahagiannya adalah segalanya, meski aku harus melihatnya bersamamu, pikirku. Tapi pada kenyataannya tidak begitu… kau malah mencintai gadis lain."

Mata Natsu membulat penuh mendengar fakta demi fakta yang Gray ucapkan.

"Cinta tiga buah segi tiga… Haha, " Gray tertawa renyah, "lucu sekali, bukan?"

"aku mencintai Lisannna, dan Lisanna mencintaimu… Lisanna mencintaimu, dan kau mencintai Lucy… kau mencintai Lucy, dan Lucy mencintaiku. Sungguh tak dapat kupercaya… aku menyadari hal ini jauh sebelum kau menyadari tentang perasaanmu terhadap Lucy. Dan otakku mulai berpikir keras malam itu, malam di mana kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau telah sadar akan perasaanmu terhadap Lucy." Gray kembali melempari danau dengan batu kerikil.

"Apa karena ini kau-"

"Ya, Natsu… ini alasanku menjadikan Lucy sebagai kekasihku. Aku berpikir aku dan kau harus mengorbankan perasaan masing-masing demi kebahagiaan gadis yang kita cintai… aku berusaha membuat Lucy, gadis yang kau cintai, bahagia bersamaku… dan aku berharap kau mau membahagiakan Lisanna bersamamu. Tapi aku salah… aku mendapati Lisanna menangis karena kekacauan yang kubuat. Ia malaikat berhati lembut namun kuat… sudah lama ia tahu tentang perasaanmu terhadap Lucy, dan ia telah membulatkan tekad untuk melepasmu… ia ingin melihatmu bahagia bersama Lucy, dan aku menghancurkan perasaannya dengan membuatmu sakit. Bodoh…."

Keheningan kembali… Natsu masih tak percaya dengan semua ini, kepolosan dan ketidakpekaannya terhadap perasaan orang di sekelilingnya membuat sebuah kekacauan yang rumit. Sementara Gray nampaknya masih mencoba menguatkan hatinya untuk mengatakan semua pada Natsu, ia tak ingin meninggalkan Natsu dengan teka-teki ini.

"Apa Lisanna sudah tau tentang perasaanmu padanya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Tidak… Lisanna sama seperti Lucy yang tak tahu tentang perasaanmu padanya." Jawab Gray.

"Malam itu aku ingin mengatakan semua pada dirinya, tapi tangisan Lisanna yang waktu itu memelukku erat dan air matanya yang membasahi bahuku menahan bibirku untuk mengatakannya… aku tak ingin membuatnya semakin bingung… dan sampai nanti aku pergi, aku takkan mengatakan padanya."

"Aku pergi pukul 15:00… datanglah ke _guild_, tolong hibur Lucy…." Kata Gray sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Satu pesanku, Natsu… bahagialah bersama Lucy, dan jangan pernah berpura-pura terhadap Lisanna. Aku tak ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang aku lakukan… Lisanna bahagia jika ia melihatmu bahagia." Tambah Gray sembari melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Natsu.

Natsu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berlari, mencoba mengejar Gray.

Kaki-kaki Natsu melangkah dengan cepat, mencoba menyusul sosok Gray yang tadi terlebih dulu meninggalkan hutan. Namun sayang, ia tak kunjung menemukan sosok anggota Fairy Tail yang sering _topless_ itu. Natsu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah dan segera mengajak Happy untuk pergi ke guild untuk bertemu dengan Gray dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada sahabatnya itu.

.

* * *

.

Kau Bukan Ilusi

a Gray x Natsu friendship fanfiction

.

* * *

_**Brakk!**_

Natsu membanting pintu _guild_. Hanya ada Juvia yang sedang menangis dan Lyon yang sedang mencoba menenangkan Juvia disana.

"Gray sudah pergi, Natsu." Kata Lyon ketika Natsu menanyakan perihal Gray.

"Bukankah Gray baru akan pergi pukul 15:00 nanti? Ia sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu padaku."

"Pukul 15:00 'nanti'? Jangan bercanda, Natsu. Erza dan jasad Gray yang ia gendong sudah tiba di _guild_ dari pukul 14:45, dan pada pukul 15:00 tadi jasadnya dimakamkan. Kita tak sempat memberi tahu ke rumahmu karena ini terjadi begitu tiba-tiba dan seluruh anggota Fairy Tail bahkan beberapa anggota Lamia Scale yang kuajak kerepotan mengurus pemakaman dan jasad Gray yang sebagian besarnya hancur. Anggota _guild_ masih di pemakaman, aku pergi duluan bermaksud untuk pergi ke rumahmu setelah menenangkan Juvia, tapi syukurlah kau sudah datang…." Jelas Lyon panjang lebar.

"A-apa?" Happy yang melihat sendiri Gray datang ke rumah Natsu beberapa waktu lalu tak percaya.

"Pukul berapa ini?" Tanya Natsu pada Lyon.

"16:00…."

.

Natsu berlari keluar _guild_ sekencang-kencangnya, sementara Happy terbang di belakangnya.

.

"Pukul berapa aku dan Gray pergi ke hutan, Happy?"

"14:45, Natcu… tapi Lyon mengatak-"

"Gray mengatakan bahwa ia akan keluar dari Fairy Tail karena suatu alasan, dan ia akan pergi pukul 15:00… ia menyuruhku pergi ke guild dan menenangkan Lucy. Apa-apaan semua ini? Jika aku dan Gray pergi ke hutan pukul 14:45, pukul 15:00 aku dan Gray pasti baru tiba di danau 'kan, Happy?"

"A-aye…."

* * *

Natsu tiba di pemakaman, ia berdiri di depan makam dengan nisan yang mengukir nama Gray Fullbuster. Lucy masih menangis histeris, anggota _guild_ yang lain juga masih menitihkan air mata atas kepergian Gray yang tiba-tiba dan mengenaskan.  
Natsu meminta Erza untuk menceritakan kronologis kejadian yang merenggut nyawa Gray karena Erza yang saat itu pergi bersama Gray untuk menjalankan misi _rank_ S. Natsu juga menceritakan perihal kedatangan Gray ke rumahnya dan mereka pergi kehutan, tapi tak ada satupun yang percaya kecuali Happy. Mereka berpikir Natsu hanya berhalusinasi dan mengarang cerita.

.

* * *

.

Kau Bukan Ilusi

a Gray x Natsu friendship fanfiction

.

* * *

.

_"Aku baru saja pulang menjalankan misi bersama Erza, sebuah misi **rank** S… dan ini adalah misi terakhir yang aku jalani di Fairy Tail. " _

_"Aku akan keluar dari **guild**, untuk selamanya…." _

_"aku hanya merasa aku harus keluar dari **guild**… aku harus mengarungi duniaku sendiri… setiap manusia akan ada dalam keadaan sepertiku, dimana kita diharuskan pergi sendiri, tanpa seorang teman pun."_

_"Aku pergi pukul 15:00… datanglah ke **guild**, tolong hibur Lucy…." _

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Gray masih terngiang di telinga Natsu yang kini tengah duduk di pinggiran danau sembari menatap helaian-helaian teratai yang robek di tengah danau. Helaian teratai yang kala itu menjadi tempat seekor katak berpijak, yang kemudian dilempari kerikil oleh Gray hingga katak itu pindah dan teratainya robek.

_"Kau nyata, Gray. Aku percaya itu… kau bukan hanya sekedar halusinasiku. Dan aku tahu betul tujuanmu mengajakku ke tempat ini sebelum kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang kematianmu… salam perpisahan pada seorang sahabat sebelum kau mengarungi duniamu sendiri, dimana kau hanya diperbolehkan pergi sendiri." _Gumam Natsu dalam hati sembari memandangi teratai yang menjadi saksi kehadiran Gray di tempat itu.

Sosok pria berambut biru dongker yang tak lagi _topless_ yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Natsu dari belakang pun menghilang perlahan dengan senyuman manis yang terbingkai di bibirnya.

* * *

The End

.

Kau Bukan Ilusi

a Gray x Natsu friendship fanfiction

.

* * *

My first Fairy Tail fanfiction... hehe...

Gimana? Bagus gak? Review untuk kritik dan saran ;-)

Thanks for Read, Minna-san!


End file.
